dont make me wait anymore
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: "That's what you get for making me wait so long."


Don't make me wait anymore

Pairing: enma x reader

He said he'd been thinking about me since the 7th grade. Since we were both in our late 20s now, that's a long time to be…

Thinking…

Wanting…

Fantasizing…

Except, this wasn't a fantasy.

I was sitting in his living room, reminiscing and laughing about the good ol' days, and I found myself glancing at him. The years had done him well. He was tall and handsome, and a shade of red hair that made me want to run my tongue into his…

"(y/n)."

The sound of my name flowing from his beautiful, full, juicy lips interrupted my thoughts.

he wanted to know if I was okay. He'd noticed the goose bumps on my arms and asked if I was cold.

"No, I'm alright," I replied.

Still, he grabbed my hand and began to massage it between his.

Just the mere touch of this man's hands took my breath away, but I gathered myself and looked at him. He was staring directly into my brown eyes and I felt as if I was completely exposed.

Naked.

Attempting to take back control, I gently pulled my hand back and teased, "Stop trying to run game on me."

"I couldn't possibly be running game on you, (y/n), because I don't have any," he laughed. "Besides," he continued in his low bass-filled voice, "I wouldn't want to risk losing you for the second time."

Again, I found the oxygen levels in the room quickly depleting and could only look at him like a deer caught in headlights.

he reached out and grabbed my hand again, pulling me towards his lap. I resisted a little but not so much as to keep myself from being guided to the exact spot he wanted me in.

He put his strong arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder.

It felt right.

This closeness…

So intimate…

So real.

Being in the moment with this man was exactly where I was meant to be.

I exhaled.

We stayed in this embrace for what seemed like forever—just being close, breathing. Until, he stood me up and proceeded to undress me.

No words were exchanged and normally I would protest such a bold move, but something about it just felt right.

he was so gentle and sure. Even with his large manly hands there was no sense of clumsiness.

I felt utterly open and unselfconscious, as he took in my form with his red eyes. As he slowly scanned my now-exposed body, it was as if he drank in the soft golden glow of my skin.

The curve of my hips…

The round fullness of my breasts and ass...

He smiled.

It was actually more of a half smile, as he licked his gorgeous lips.

Slowly, he stood and undressed himself until standing before me was an Adonis, drenched in the sweetest milk. Any Grecian sculpture would be in awe of his body.

As my eyes made their way down his broad chest, chiseled stomach and finally stopping below his waist, I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip in anticipation. I had a sweet tooth and now all I could think about was having this big, thick, white chocolate bar inside of me.

With my gaze still transfixed on him, I watched as he sat back down on the couch and guided me onto his lap. He wasted no time placing himself inside me.

He had, after all, been fantasizing about this moment since the 7th grade.

I'd been wet for the past half-hour so he slid in with very little resistance. As he parted my lips and eased inside, it was as if we were made for each other. My love box expertly crafted to mold perfectly to him.

As he swayed his hips underneath me, I began to squirm and he gripped my waist tightly and held me still. Staring into my eyes, he whispered, "Relax and just let it be."

I did as I was instructed and the tension in the small of back eased up, making his penetration that much deeper. His fingers traced up my back in unison, while my arms draped around his neck. He trailed kisses down my neck towards each nipple, teasing them with his tongue and making it difficult for me to remain focused on my steady gyrations.

Just when I felt as if I would burst from needing, he eased me off his lap and onto the cast off pillows that had fallen onto the floor.

He entered me so quickly and thoroughly that I screamed his full government name, bookmarked with obscenities.

_"Shit…! enma … That member feels so fuckin' good…"_

That excited him.

He placed both my legs on his shoulders, while his hands gripped my ass, and he proceeded to work me like a jazz musician works his instrument. As if I was his sax and his living room the stage. He climbed the scales, higher and higher.

_Do… enma… Me… Fuck! _

He took my body so high, that my vision began to blur and my legs began to quake. He smiled at me and whispered, "I love the way you respond to my stroke."

I tried to find my voice, but before I could even muster up a response he flipped me onto my stomach and entered me from the back.

Deeper…

Longer…

Harder…

Strokes were delivered as he gripped my waist and I buried my face in the pillow to muffle my screams.

He made me feel as if only he and I existed.

Finally, I looked back at him, as I felt myself near melting for the second time. I could see in his eyes that he was as close to erupting as I was. So I pushed back, matching his every stroke. The melody of my ass slapping against his stomach filled the room, until we both exploded.

We stayed joined together for a few moments in that same position, until he leaned over and kissed the nape of my neck. Then, he slapped my ass playfully, and said, "That's what you get for making me wait so long."

A/N: for all enma's fangirls in this world,don't kill me please TT^TT I know I make enma a lil bit OOC


End file.
